


Out Came the Sun

by flightoftheseraph



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Not Spider-Man: Homecoming Compliant, Peter Parker Has Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Pre-Spider Bite Peter Parker, Precious Peter Parker, The Friendly Neighborhood Exchange 2020, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26660761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightoftheseraph/pseuds/flightoftheseraph
Summary: Tony takes Peter on a hike because he can't remember the last time he and Peter had a vacation (and not because he's extremely worried about the kid's mental health - no, nope not at all).
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29
Collections: The Friendly Neighborhood Exchange





	Out Came the Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imgoingtocrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imgoingtocrash/gifts).



> Okay first some author's notes! This story is worth celebrating for a lot of reasons, also some more notes 
> 
> 1\. This is not only my first story for a Marvel challenge it's also my first marvel story _ever_
> 
> 2\. I haven't written since March, somehow managed to type nearly 2000 words out of nowhere. This shocked even me - then I completely reworked it last minute and tried my best to include the second prompt and it ended up sort of working out (sort of but hey what can you do?)
> 
> 3\. I am so bad with geography especially in the US so the park/hiking trail Tony and Peter visit here is one I've made up. 
> 
> 4\. This is for the friendly neighbourhood exchange and I loved the prompt because it really sort of got me out of what I normally read in Irondad stories. My giftee, imgoingtocrash, wanted an au with Peter not having spider powers but still interning with Tony 
> 
> 5\. This sort of relates back to point 2. but I haven't written in months so I definitely am rusty on editing. I'll probably look this over and fix some of the more noticeable mistakes when I get chance - and formatting issues too.
> 
> 6\. Feedback is absolutely encouraged
> 
> 7\. One more writing thing I was going to do physical whump but this ended being an emotional fic instead - also I started this thinking it would be Peter's POV but it ended up as Tony's instead.

Peter smiled as he stepped out of the car - he was wearing the most ridiculous cargo pants Tony had ever seen. A bright blue hat and a bright red shirt that read "my science puns never get a reaction" which made Tony laugh despite himself.

Peter grinned at Tony's laughter. He climbed into the side of Tony's Audi and they began to drive towards the park. 

The sun shone brightly against the backdrop of the lush greens, bright blues of the landscape as they drove towards their destination. 

The city vanished into the distance being replaced quickly with endless fields and despite their rather dull and repetitiveness - Peter was still enraptured by them all the same. He missed that look of wonder and curiosity in Peter's eyes. 

"I'm happy you deserve to go out and have some time away from all the chaos," _and I know you tend to run yourself ragged._ Tony thought to himself. 

Peter nodded and shook his head - as if to clear his thoughts - his curly hair sticking out in all directions, he chuckled and smoothed it back. "I absolutely do, " He said matter of factly, with a small smile. 

Tony nodded, "Now maybe you should try to rest, we've got quite drive,"

Peter laughed. "I'm not a _baby_ ," 

" _Well_ I was a college kid once, I know how little sleep I got and you're worse than me," Tony said with a laugh. Peter sighed in fake annoyance.

"Well I made sure to rest for once - I've been looking forward to this for weeks" 

"I'm glad to hear -I think we both need outside time," 

The drive passed in comfortable silence after that and Peter talked about his roommates and how they seemed to be friendly and he was trying his best to make friends. He quickly changed topics to talking about his studies (he'd been taking a special interest in biomechanics, . Then he mentioned how he'd been hoping to visit May during the summer and how he'd considered staying at the compound too. 

Tony smiled - he was happy the kid was doing well - his worry from earlier seemed to lessen and he focused on the drive and happily listened to updates on Peter's life.

Slowly the bustling cityscape faded into greenery. Tony had picked a park that wasn't too long so that they could both enjoy the hike and not be totally wiped afterwards. 

Tony pulled up to the hiking trail entrance. It was perfect weather - if a bit hot. Peter walked at a steady pace - Tony followed closely behind. They didn't need to talk much. Tony took Peter out often and it ended up like this - just peace and quiet. Existing and enjoying the world around them. 

Tony grabbed the rest of his supplies. He grabbed a sandwich - for himself and for Peter. He shoved the sandwich into the boy's hands - knowing he hadn't eaten for who knows how long. Peter wouldn't eat when he was nervous or anxious and no sleep and no food was not a good hiking mix.

He brought his phone too - and made sure Peter had his. 

"Ready, Underoos?" 

Peter groaned at the old nickname and Tony laughed. But he still said, "Of course," 

~~~

The trail was relaxing - Tony had to admit that it was even having an effect on him. He and Pepper went on jogs around the city and some more remote paths, but this was something else new.

Peter seemed just as relaxed. He visibly appeared calmer than in the car ride here. He was actually not even saying much of anything except for "Look a bird" or pointing to an ant or a spider crawling along the path next to them. 

He took plenty of photos too - and he kept trying to wander off the main trail before Tony reigned in him. He did not need an injured Peter. He was already worried enough. 

Tony buried the negative thoughts instead choosing to just exist in the moment - happy he was able to be here with Peter. Gosh he was such a sap sometimes.

"Mister Stark, do you need a break you're slowing down?" Peter yelled about twenty feet ahead as he stepped over a rather large branch. Curse his son and his endless buckets of energy. 

The sun rose to the sky - hazy light was leaking through the golden streaked clouds that very much resembled a watercolour painting. It would have been impossible not to stand there and admire it amongst the bright greenery in the woods if not for the heat. 

Tony nodded. He couldn't imagine the last real time Peter exercised in such an open space when he'd been stuck on campus for most of the year. 

They continued their walk - eating sandwiches along the way. Peter occasionally spoke about his classes but he'd tapered off and was staring in the distance - he'd stopped and was staring at the top of the hill they'd ascended. 

Tony approached where Peter had climbed to, admiring the view. It was a nice view he had to admit but it didn't explain his son's sudden silence. Tony looked over before he knew it Peter was falling into his arms. Years streaming down his face. 

Tony gasped and instantly went into red alert 

"I'm _s-so-ry_ ," Peter fell into the inventor's arms and Tony ended up sitting with his back facing the bridge. He ran his hands through Peter's curls - and the boy leaned into the gesture. 

Luckily there were farther out than most and thanks to the warm weather many other hikers had ventured for the safety of the shade. 

Peter's cries turned to hiccuping gasps - his face streaked with tears. His cheeks bright red and wiped his eyes with the back of his arm. 

"I'm sorry. I-I am a _**baby**_ ," Peter said, the last word almost sounding like a whisper. Tony just pulled him closer. 

"Hey hey...what's to be sorry about, right?" Tony said - Peter looked up - his eyes filled with unshed tears. 

"So I guess I can admit my plans for this trip wasn't pure relaxation and catching up - Tony added quickly "...though of course I do love spending time with you kid. Trust me on that one but I'm _worried_. I know you've been working so damn hard and I think you've been forgetting to take care of yourself - maybe not physically, but emotionally," 

Peter pulled away and wiped his face again, "It's just been...so much. Everything at once. I don't know how to...how to put it into words how I feel because I feel everything all at once. It's like Midtown I sort of was working towards this goal y'know? Now at MIT - I feel like everyone else knows what they're doing and I'm so so lost. I had the goal to graduate and you know get honours and everything. I was exceeding at the internship and everything was falling into place, but now it's just like as soon as I tried to go to college. Things were slowly drifting apart," Peter sucked in shuddering breath. 

"I've been doing so many things at once and studying all different classes because I couldn't pick a major and I know after the internship I should gone to work with you, but I still felt lost," 

Peter pushed the sweaty hair out of his eyes - his hands looked for something to grasp - fidget with and he settled on the hat that had fallen off his head when he began to cry. His ran his hands over the bright surface, "Nothing *did* happen and that's kind of the whole point, I wanted something to, to direct in the way I was supposed to go but it felt empty,"

"I felt lost and I still do, all the time, Mister Stark, all the time," Peter said. "The world is a scary place sometimes - all the time actually - and I don't feel so good about the future anymore and that scares me."

Tony nodded, unlike his rambling speech from earlier this has solid and was so soft spoken it seemed that Peter had been holding it in for a long time. It was hard to put a name to a feeling of being lost, but Tony knew it well.

"Well kid you've come to the right place, in fact, I've gotten my PhD in whatever this feeling is believe it or not," He gestured, because even Tony had to digest all that. Peter's words reminded Tony of himself - back in his MIT days. He spouted a very similar story to Rhodey - who was one of the very few people who understand what he meant.

"You do, I just felt something was wrong - like I guess I was like sort of a bit depressed, maybe sort of? I sleep a lot, I'm always tired and the only thing that really cheers me up is well not much?" Peter brown eyes blinked as he realized what he'd admitted. Tony raised his eyebrows and pulled his arm around the kid. 

"Rhodey helped me in the same position, twenty some odd years ago, I was feeling lost. I couldn't get DUM-E to recognize voices or obey commands and just almost every other class I was taking was absolutely dragging me through the dirt, you know what he did?"

"What did he do?" 

"Rhodey forced me to take a break - he practically _dragged_ me to the dining hall and made me eat, probably the best meal I had there I was starving and I didn't know it. Macaroni and Cheese if you're wondering,"

Peter laughed and as if on cue his stomach growled and if his face hadn't been rosy red from crying Tony was sure it would be red from embarrassment. 

Tony raised one eyebrow and Peter gulped, "So you know when you asked if I was eating and everything...I may have um lied...slightly, I get too sad to eat sometimes and sometimes I just forget to eat and sleep and sometimes umm...shower," He scratched the back of his head and swiping the sweaty curls from his forehead.

As much as he wanted to swoop in and pull a lot complete Rhodey he had to let Peter do his own thing. Forcing him to do anything would backfire and then if things did get bad again he would be afraid to ask for help. It scared him that Peter was becoming - no _was_ an adult - even with his hyperactive nature he was still going out there into the world and he was right, it was scary. Petrifying even. Peter was a sweet boy - with a bigger heart to match and endless enthusiasm but slow down times and get his bearings. Rhodey had said a similar thing to him, although Peter wasn't as headstrong and stubborn as Tony was. 

Tony had only gotten over the shock and fear of seeing Peter cry like that. It hurt him but he didn't let it show. He was sure Peter could sense his worry.

"Yep, same I still do that, but Rhodey told me something. You have to practice self care of some sort. That lost feeling is going to get worse if you don't care of yourself and you have to be honest Peter, please. _May_ is worried about you to, though you probably gathered that one - even Rhodey is worried" 

"So let us help, but first let me get up off this cement because my butt has been asleep so long it's dreaming," 

"You good to finish the rest of this hike? We can head back, hell I can even call a suit if you-"

"I'm okay, Tony. Thank you, I feel a little better," Tony nodded and helped Peter to his feet - he held his kid at arm's length and looked him right in the eye. 

"So what do you say, we finish this hike, get our bearings, find a place to stay and then tomorrow we can relax destress and then maybe we can look into getting you talk to someone, maybe a professional," 

Peter was still ahead so Tony couldn't exactly see face and he quickly backtracked," I mean only if that's was you want of course-" 

Peter spoke up them - brown for eyes - shining with warmth - enough to temporarily 

Peter beamed as he turned around - his smile brighter than the setting sun, "I would love that," as he buried his head into Tony's chest and Tony curled tightly around his son. 

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the _Itsy Bitsy Spider_ because I had to include a spider reference of some sort - I hope you enjoy it imgoingtocrash :D


End file.
